


Recovery

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Chicken Noodle Soup, Flu, Gen, Ill sam, Illness, Sick Fic, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is determined to get back to work while ill with the flu but Dean sends him back to bed and feeds him some chicken noodle soup to encourage his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

"Sam Winchester?!" Dean cried as he stepped through the door of their motel room, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sam was stood stock-still in the middle of the room. His checks were flushed red in the embarrassment of being caught.

"Get back into bed!" Dean ordered.

Obediently, Sam slinked back under the thick blanket and pulled it up to his chin. His teeth were clattering together noisily. His red nose was worse than Rudolf's but Sam seemed determined that he was already on the mend. 

Placing the carton of hot soup on the table, Dean marched over to Sam's bed of sickness to frown down at his baby brother.

"Sorry." Sam murmured quietly but his voice just made it through the thick blanket that covered his mouth. In a way, Dean was grateful as it stopped the germs from floating up into the air. 

"What were you doing out of bed?" He asked.

Shrugging first, Sam answered, "I was getting my laptop. I thought I could bring it here and do some research."

"I swear you're a workaholic, Sammy. You've gotta rest! You've only started to get better today and flu takes longer than 12 hours to recover from." He lectured the younger man.

"But, Dean!" Sam cried.

"No buts." Dean turned to go and fetch the chicken noodle soup before bringing it to the ill man with a spoon, "Now, time to try and eat a little something."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Tough luck." Dean says as he raises a steaming spoonful towards his brother's mouth, "Sit up so you don't choke."

Shuffling up slightly, Sam opened his mouth after a loud huff and a roll of his hazel eyes. The soup was deposited into his open mouth before it left to collect more of the warm liquid. Dean feeding Sam was humiliating on Sam's part but the older man knew that if he left it to be done on his own then Sam would never drink it.

"Is that better?" Dean inquired with a lean of his head. The soup was nearly empty but he could already tell that Sam was beginning to grow tired as his body continued to fight the virus.

Sam nodded his head and shuffled down until he was lying back down amongst his blankets. Returning the carton to the table, the older hunter came back seconds later to find that Sam had slipped into unconsciousness while he was gone. He shook his head fondly but decided to leave his brother to sleep. He was still ill after all.

Dean just hoped that Sam would be recovered soon as they both would tend to get slightly stir-crazy whenever they weren't working. Despite this, he wouldn't let his brother back onto the case until he was 100% back to normal. 

Sam was better within a couple of days and Dean claimed that it was down to his excellent nursing. They were both ecstatic to get back onto the case again.


End file.
